


What Wouldn't He Do?

by BloodCalling13



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodCalling13/pseuds/BloodCalling13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor knew there was a reason why Rassilon had made sure the Time Lords had no real emotions, had genetically altered Gallifreyans and made sure to breed emotions out of his people. The legends whispered that when the people of Gallifrey had emotions, that they were dark, possessive people. And they did not take kindly to those that hurt their mates. Dark Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Wouldn't He Do?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who (and very much wish I did). Let me know what you think of the story.

The Doctor knew there was a reason why Rassilion had made sure the Time Lords had no real emotions, had genetically altered Gallifreyans and made sure to breed emotions out of his people. The legends whispered that when the people of Gallifrey had emotions, that they were dark, possessive people who held no higher enlightenment. Rassilion had been praised for his work to save his people from the darkness of their own emotions.

  
The Doctor, being the rebel that he was, had not thought this a brilliant move at all. It was selfish of Rassilion to mold his people to be the way he wanted them to be. It was the Doctor's firm belief that when the emotions and ability to reproduce were bred out of Time Lords, it had weakened them as a whole and left a large moral ground hole. How were the people expected to grow if they felt no real connection?

  
It was as the Doctor waited patiently in the back of an alley that he wondered if Rassilion had not been wise in his decision to try and completely eradicate the baser instincts of the children of Gallifrey. Maybe the Doctor had been wrong about the entire principal from the beginning, and was just now coming to see the error of his ways.

  
_Oh well_ , he thought darkly. He would contemplate the merit of such a decision at a later time. He had other pressing needs to tend to first.

  
The Doctor had always been unique, even strange compared to other children of Gallifrey. They all lacked the broad spectrum of emotions, and what few they had, they were taught great control over to ensure complete mastery. This was well and all for the other children, but the Doctor had always been a rebel. He chose to ignore the teachings of control and allowed his emotions free reign. That was what had allowed him to grow so attached to the human race, and why he had driven a wedge between himself and his house.

The funny thing was, his emotions had never been that strong. Deep affection for his grandchild Susan had been as close to an in-depth love, but even that was not as strong as what he was sure his people had once felt.

  
Then the Time War ended and the Doctor was all alone. The sorrow ran so deep, the silence in his head maddening enough to break whatever hold the teachings of Gallifrey had instilled in him. He wanted to die, there was no way about that. He had planned it all out too, a trip into a super nova star, a quick burst and that would have been the end of his misery.

  
But the old girl had other plans for him. He should have known trying to kill himself with a sentient ship in his mind was a poor idea. She would never make it easy on him. She had dropped into London in the year of 2005 and refused to budge until he fixed whatever she had found wrong with the timelines. Wonderful sentient ship capable of reading timelines she may be, but the Doctor highly doubted even she could have known about Rose Marion Tyler.

  
Standing in the shadows of the alley, the Doctor still had trouble believing the reality of Rose Tyler. His hearts swelled at the thought of her courage, her desire to see new worlds, her compassion. She was the goodness his life seemed to be missing, had been missing for many years. And he needed her, needed to be reminded of life outside of war and death. He was going to soak up every bit of compassion and goodness she had, and he could only pray it didn't ruin her as much as he had.

  
_Speaking of ruining Rose,_ his cock twitched in the confines of his jeans, a wicked smile turning up the corner of his lips. A rough chuckle escaped his lips as his palm ran up the length of himself through his jeans. He would need her again before the night was out it seemed, and the darkness in him growled in satisfaction.

  
A figure stumbled out of the back of the club, a pretty boy with dark brown hair hanging shaggy into his face and clothing that fit the idealistic musician for a band. The boy, and he was a boy in comparison to the Doctor's nine hundred years, stumbled about, clearly drunk and leaning heavily on his female companion who was giggling every time they stumbled. His nose wrinkled at the sight, his icy blue eyes watching on, trying to figure out why his Rose had been attracted to this trash. His Gallifreyan side growled darkly, and he found the sound coming from his own throat as well.

  
Rose had confessed one night to the short lived but destructive relationship that had been Jimmy Stone after the Doctor had found several small scars across Rose's body during the one night he had spent exploring her body with only his tongue. She had laughed the whole thing off, brushing the story aside with a smile that hadn't reached her eyes. When he asked if she had been hurt and the scars were results of that, she hadn't answered right away. He had not waited for her to confirm his suspicions, her hesitancy was enough, but he wasn't willing to push her to talk. Instead, he had spent a considerable amount of time fucking her until she couldn't remember the conversation or that there had ever been others.

  
The one side of these darker instincts Rose had awoken in the wake of the Time War was the patience that seemed to have come with them. He had played the part well, pretending not to give even a second thought to Jimmy Stone or ever bring up the topic again, and Rose seemed more than happy to leave it in the past. He could play the part well, but his insides demanded justice for what had happened to Rose. He had been methodical in his research, the TARDIS being far more cooperative than normal to find the little shit's timeline and review it.

  
Jimmy Stone would amount to nothing, be in and out of jail for a list of reasons that ranged from drug dealing, physical assault, battery, to public intoxication and lewd behavior. He would have one child who would have to grow up in the shadow of the self absorbed prat of a father, and it would be no amount of trouble for the mother. He was worthless, a waste of humanity's potential and squandering the gift of life. The Doctor had intentions of fixing that. He did not deserve to live when so many others who would have never wasted their lives on drink and pettiness had been snuffed out in a moment's decision.

  
With great planning came slow pieces of execution. He had started dropping Jack off at regular intervals months ago, giving no real explanation but rather a vague impression of needing time alone with Rose. It had become habit, not clockwork mind, because that would raise suspicions, but rather often enough to not draw attention. There had been other reasons, his cock reminded him as he pushed off the wall to slowly follow the drunk couple. He did enjoy making Rose's screams ring out over the TARDIS, and was far more satisfying when Jack was not pestering to join in, even if it was teasing. He had never paid a finger on the ex-Time Agent for fear of Rose's wrath, but he had to make sure the man completely grasped the fact that the Doctor was possessive and did not share or entertain the idea of such.

  
It had taken no great pains at all to get Rose used to fairly frequent bouts of rough fucking, he could not call their moments love making since he was far too dark and what they did was too demanding to be named such a silly thing. He wanted her constantly, with her snug tops that showed off her breasts and the form fitting waists of her jeans. And when had first kissed her after taking Jack on board, it had grown so much worse. He knew the weight of her on top of him, under his attentive hands, knew how to wring the sweetest sounds from her mouth with his tongue, knew what he did to excite her to make the first move and he used every trick in the book to make her feel exactly what he felt every time she was around him. Gallifrey had no words of love, no understanding of the concept and he himself did not, but he knew that his survival was wrapped around here and he would kill to make her smile. He may have no basis for love, but he made sure she felt like she was so bloody important to him that even if he could not say false words to her, which saying 'I love you' would be, she knew how he left when he made her scream his name across the ship, or when he wrapped his arms around her and held her through their adventures.

  
When he had decided on tonight, a night after an adventure where he had almost lost Rose to an explosion set by the natives on the planet, it had raised no eyebrows when he had less than ceremoniously dumped Jack off at a local planet with a sea of places to get drunk and find companionship before pulling Rose back to their room to assure his instincts and mind that she was safe and all his. He had exhausted her, let her catch a short nap, then ravaged her again until she had passed out from sheer exhaustion. The TARDIS would make sure she stayed asleep as he piloted her to the year 2007, the night he had planned with great pains to be on. Jimmy Stone would fulfill his piece of life tonight, leaving the result of his life to be wasted.

  
The Doctor watched the couple from a distance, noting when the boy turned and began to press the girl up against the wall. His mind held only disgust as he watched Jimmy ignore the girl's pleas and subject her to a public rutting. His thoughts swirled in darkness as he turned away. Had he ever ignored Rose's protests and just taken what he wanted? Coerced her into something she hadn't wanted? He kept his ear tuned to the sound of them while his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. The sorry excuse probably had, and it made the Doctor see red, almost pushing him to act earlier than he planned to. He had hurt Rose, and the Doctor would make sure Jimmy Stone could never hurt another person again. He would pay Jimmy back for what he had done to his Rose and that was the only reason the Doctor was able to control himself when he could hear the soft sobs of the girl further down the alley.

  
There was a scuffle, a groan of pain and the girl was off, bolting past the Doctor without paying even the slightest bit attention to the older man with close cropped dark hair and prominent ears standing still as she ran past.

  
"Fuckin' whore!" Jimmy yelled as he leaned heavily on the wall, clutching his bits in pain from the girl's strike. The Doctor smirked at the retreating form of the girl, silently applauding her for eventually getting her dig in. No woman deserved that, but he was not here to protect her. The outcome of her choice would bear fruit tonight, and with the removal of Jimmy, her timeline would take on a much better turn. That had stayed him from coming at any other point during the timeline, the knowledge that this would yield the maximum effect for all involved.

  
Well, all but the tosser himself.

  
Jimmy swore for a few more moments before he tightened his clothing and slunk off like a wounded animal towards his dingy little flat. The Doctor trailed on behind, knowing where he would go and just savor ing the thought of removing Jimmy Stone from the future.

  
He knew this was wrong, the stalking of another life with the intent to end it. This wasn't the Doctor, had never been who he really was. He had held the future of the Dalek empire in his hands once, and been unable to erase them from existence before they evolved into the murdering scum of the universe. He had held their existence in his hands and, even with the knowledge of what they could become, been unable to erase them. He gave second chances, trying to see the good in all life. He had always tried to avoid killing at every turn, for Rassilion's sake! But that was all before the Time War, all before he fell for Rose Tyler and she brought out the suppressed instincts of Gallifrey in him. He would kill to protect what is his, even if she didn't like it. He had no choice, and he really didn't care to have one. She promised him forever and he would be selfish and make sure the universe paid him in full for all he had done in the name of it. He would tear the universe apart to keep her, what was one worthless life in comparison to that?

  
The Doctor's deep voice chuckled quietly, the irony not lost. He could see why Rassilion tried to breed out the instincts. Time Lords with this blackness inside of them that only a mate could tame? A very bad combination for the universe. Then again, he had done so much good for the universe, for Time itself that this was hardly a mark against the debt he was owed.

  
Icy blue eyes watched Jimmy enter his estate and disappear up the stairs to his flat. The Doctor just waited, counting off the minutes in his head until he could move. There was no grace in the Doctor's plans, no subtleness to the knife hidden deep in his pocket. He had considered scooping up Jimmy to dump him on a barren planet, to leave him to fend for himself, or chuck him out into a black hole and be rid of all evidence of the prat. The black hole one he had considered the most viable until he realized it would mean bringing the piece of scum on board his lovely ship and within the remote vscinity of Rose, which simply was not acceptable. He had even considered dumping him onto a planet bounty for a bloody civil war, where the chances of Jimmy surviving were so slim the Doctor would have used the word 'impossible'. But there were risks with that. The TARDIS may end up having to land on the planet Jimmy was stranded on, and he knew how twisted the universe was. Rose would find out, and he couldn't risk that. She would see the darkness creeping about in him, and while he could never hurt her or keep her trapped, he would wage war against anything that would try to hurt her planet. The timeline of Earth would be shattered and that simply could not happen. He would do this and make her happy for the rest of their forever, and if the universe was smart, it would leave this one moment of death alone.

  
The mental alarm in the Doctor's head went off and he moved silently through the rundown estate, keeping his senses open for any signs of activity about. No one stirred outside this late in the night, his time sense telling him it was close to three a.m. No one would see the broken soldier opening the locked door with the flick of a blue light, nor catch the glint of light off of the knife he pulled from his leather pocket. No one would hear the screams and pleas of Jimmy Stone as he begged for forgiveness and recounted all of his sins to his grim reaper.

  
No one would mourn the loss of Jimmy Stone either.

* * *

  
Rose woke with the feeling of warmth and soreness the next morning, the bands of steel wrapped around her squeezed tighter as she moved to stretch. Her bum shifted and found the evidence of the Doctor's thoughts pressing back insistently. He growled low in her ear as he ground his hard cock against her backside, his hand coming up to carefully encircle the slender column of her throat in a pure display of dominance.

  
"Mine," he purred into her ear, causing her to shudder. He could smell her arousal cutting through the sent of them, igniting the list in his blood even more. He wanted to hear her affirm his claim, needed it after what he had done. Even if she would never know, something in him demanded her to whisper his claim on her.

  
Rose squirmed and tilted her head back, offering up her defenseless throat to him as she spoke the words he desperately needed to hear.

  
"All yours Doctor."

  
Today was going to be a very good day indeed.

* * *

  
It was later on during the day when Rose finally got the phone call he knew would be coming. He played himself off as unconcerning, the way he always was when her mother called, but he would admit a small sliver of fear shot through him as he watched her face take on a shocked expression. Had he made a mistake last night that would lead to her even slightly suspecting him? He had gone to great lengths to avoid anything that would even raise a question about him, even sleeping for a few hours to ensure he was rested enough to fake having been asleep longer. Rose knew his sleeping cycles, he had to make sure.

  
Rose turned to him, her eyes sad and her features soft. "That was mum," she said softly. His hearts ached for her sadness, knowing it was just part of who she was, the compassion outweighing the evil she could see. She had been compassionate towards a Dalek who had done far worse in the short time of its freedom than Jimmy Stone would have done in his whole life.

  
"What's wrong Rose?" The Doctor asked, concern coloring his voice.

  
"You remember me tellin' you abou' that bloke Jimmy awhile back?" Rose said, her eyes down on the phone still held in her hands. The Doctor made a noise of affirmation in his throat, watching her carefully from his seat at the table. "Mum say they found him dead this mornin', murdered and the like. The police think it was a drug sale gone bad, cos he was known to deal from time ta time."

  
Rose took a few steps forward, coming to stand between his spread knees, her hand dropping her phone on the table before her beautiful brown eyes searched out his own. Some small part of him, which he tucked away far inside himself, was jealous that the death of the little pig was causing her sorrow, when it should have left her feeling free, but he refused to even bother with it. She was hurting, but he couldn't pull up the guilt for killing the little bastard, only for causing her hurt.

  
"Thing is, I never wanted him dead, yeah? Pay for his sins nd all the bad things he done, sure." The Doctor reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, watching for any signs of danger. Never could be too careful with Rose.

  
"But I can't be upset that he got himself so far down that he ended that way," she confessed. The Doctor blinked at her confession, realizing the sorrow was t for Jimmy, but herself and her inability to feel remorse for her abuser.

  
"Oh Rose," he shifted her until she was curled up on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder and her face buried in his neck, taking what reassurance she could from him. And he was more than willing to give her anything she asked for, to ease her view of her own short coming. He would loose no sleep over her fault, or the thought of avenging her again. She was his and even the universe was smart enough not to try and pull them apart.  
Because for her he would do anything, and he suspected, if the dark little bells ringing in the back of his skull were any clue, the TARDIS would too.

* * *

Let me know what you think please.


End file.
